Ronan Oskarżyciel (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Ronan znany również jako Ronan Oskarżyciel – radykalny członek rasy Kree, który był rozgniewany traktatem pokojowym pomiędzy Imperium Kree, a Xandarem. Zawarł sojusz z Thanosem. Ronan miał dla niego dostarczyć Glob, a ten drugi miał zniszczyć dla niego Xandar. Po długich poszukiwaniach ostatecznie zdobył Glob, ale dowiedziawszy się o jego niszczycielskich możliwościach postanowił zatrzymać go dla siebie, zdradzając tym samym Thanosa. Używając siły Globu i swojej armii zaatakował Xandar, ale został zabity przez połączone siły Strażników Galaktyki. Biografia Wczesne życie Ronan był dogmatycznym członkiem rasy Kree, który posiadał wysoką pozycję na wojsku swojego ludu. W bliżej nieznanym okresie z żądzy zemsty na Xandarze sprzymierzył się z Thanosem. Podczas jednej z wielu jego akcji w galaktyce Ronan zamordował Hovat oraz Kamarię, żonę i córkę Draxa Niszczyciela. To spowodowało, że Drax stracił poczucie humoru i zaczął pałać żądzą zemsty na Ronanie. W poszukiwaniu Kamieni Nieskończoności dla Thanosa, Ronan, który próbował doprowadzić do ludobójstwa na rasie Xandarian, zgodził się pomóc Thanosowi w poszukiwaniu Globu w zamian za pomoc Thanosa w ataku na świat Xandarczyków. Podczas poszukiwań Ronan odkrył, że Glob znajduje się na planecie Morag. Wysyła tam więc swoich żołnierzy pod dowództwem Koratha Prześladowcy na Morag, aby wynieśli Glob ze znajdującego się tam skarbca. Początek pościgu Na flagowym statku, Dark Aster, Ronan ubierał się w zbroję zanim zaczął rytualnie zabijać członka Nova Corp. Jeniec mówił Ronanowi, że on nigdy nie będzie rządził Xandarem, na co Ronan odparł, że zamierza go uleczyć. Po tych słowach zabił swoim młotem więźnia ciosem w głowę. Podczas, gdy on patrzył na spływającą krew członka NC, Nebula poinformowała go, że Korath wrócił z misji. Korath poinformował Ronana, że Glob został ukradziony przez Star Lorda. Korath wyjawił również, że dowiedział się, że złodziej planuje sprzedać Glob człowiekowi o nazwie Broker na Xandarze. Ronan nie chcąc stracić szansy na zemstę i nie narazić się na gniew Thanosa, podjął decyzję i kazał Nebuli wyruszyć na Xandar i odzyskać Glob w każdy możliwy sposób. Gamora jednak sprzeciwiła się jemu, argumentując że nie może on pozwolić sobie na kolejną porażkę i żeby wysłał ją. Ronan zgodził się na to, posłał ją na Xandar mówiąć, że on nie zawiedzie w tej misji. Ronan nie był jednak świadomy tego, że Gamora postanowiła porzucić życie zabójczyni, zdradzić jego oraz Thanosa i sprzedać Glob osobie trzeciej. Chciała sprzedać Glob Kolekcjonerowi i wykorzystując od niego pieniądze uciec od zabijania i przybranej rodziny. Wkrótce Ronan został poinformowany, że Gamora została schwytana podczas misji i uwięziona w więzieniu Kyln Nova Korpus. Kiedy Thanos dowiedział się o złapaniu i zdradzie Gamory, wezwał Ronana i swoją córkę Nebulę do Sanktuarium, aby omówić ostatnie wydarzenia. Chociaż Ronan nadal twierdził, że Gamora prawdopodobnie została po prostu przechwycona i nadal planuje dostarczenie Globu, Inny poinformowali go, że Thanos posiada źródła wewnątrz Kyln, które potwierdziły zdradę Gamory i zażądał, aby mógł z nim osobiście porozmawiać. Spotkanie z Thanosem Gdy przybył do Sanktuarium, rozpoczął rozmowę z Innym, który go oskarżył, że to on jest przyczyną zdrady Gamory i zażądł, aby okazywał szacunek Thanosowi. Wywiązała się kłótnia. Ronan w przypływie złości zabił Innego łamiąc mu kark i zażądał od Thanosa, aby potraktował tę sprawę poważnie. Thanos nie przejął się śmiercią swojego sługi, ale zaczął szydzić i grozić Ronanowi, twierdząć, że jego polityka go znudziła, a jego cała postawa jest żałosna. Ronan nie był w stanie rozmawiać z Thanosem, gdyż był sparaliżowany jego słowami. Thanos oznajmił, że nadal dotrzyma umowy, ale jeżeli Ronan zawiedzi, wtedy zginie. Nebula potwierdziła, że Ronan nigdy by nie pokonał Thanosa. Rzeź na Kyln Thanos kazał Ronanowi oraz Nebuli udać się na Kyln, aby zlokalizować zagubiony Glob i złapać Gamorę. Kiedy przybyli wraz z armią Saakarian na miejsce, Gamora już wtedy dawno uciekła wraz z nowymi towarzyszami. Wściekły, że po raz kolejny nie zdobył Globu, nakazał Nebuli torturować strażników więzienia, ale nie udało się dowiedzieć niczego sensownego. Wiedząc, że Nova Corp zbliża się do więzienia, nakazał wyeliminować wszystkich więźniów oraz strażników. Potyczka na Knowhere Ronan oraz jego podwładni ostatecznie wyśledzili Gamorę i jej sojuszników na planecie Knowhere, gdzie znajdował się dom Kolekcjonera. Wszystko to, dzięki wiadomości od Draxa, który żądał zemsty za śmierć rodziny. Doszło do spotkania Ronana i Draxa. Drax atakowało agresywnie wiele razy, ale Ronan unikał tych ataków. Ronan kilka razy uderzył Draxa oraz pozbawił go jego sztyletów. Ostatecznie Ronan rzucił Draxem o ziemię, a następnie postanowił go utopić w zbiorniku z płynem rdzeniowym. Chwilę po tym Nebula poinformowała go, że odzyskała Glob, a zaraz po tym Ronan powrócił na Dark Aster. Zdrada Thanosa Będąc w posiadaniu Globu Ronan skontaktował się z Thanosem, aby zgłosić mu wykonanie zadania. Jednak gdy Thanos zażądał, aby Ronan przyniósł mu natychmiast Glob, Ronan oznajmił, że rozważył ponownie umowę pomiędzy nimi i doszedł do wniosku, że Thanos nie jest mu do niczego potrzebny. Korath przekazał Ronanowi Glob, który postanowił wyjąć z niego potężny kamień. Ignorując ostrzeżenia innych Ronan otworzył Glob, a następnie spożytkował moc w nim zawartą w swoim młocie. To mu pozwoliło stać się silniejszym nawet od Thanosa, który patrzył w milczeniu na zdradę. Ronan oznajmił Thanosowi, że po zniszczeniu Xandaru przyjdzie po niego. Nebula powiedziała Ronanowi, że pomoże zniszczyć mu tysiąc planet w zamian za zabicie Thanosa. Atak na Xandar Gdy wraz ze swoją armią zbliżył się do planety, został zaatakowany przez Strażników Galaktyki i ludzi Yondu Udonty. Ronan patrzył na ten atak ze spokojem. Nebula wysłała flotę z Dark Aster, aby pokonać wrogów. Po tym jak Nova Corps przybyli i rozpoczęli blokadę Dark Aster. Ronan nakazał lecieć naprzód, podczas gdy jego Saakarianie kontynuowali walkę na niebie. Po tym jak została zrobiona w burcie statku, wysłał tam Nebulę, aby powstrzymać wrogów. Nova Corp skutecznie blokował Dark Astera, a Rocket z ludźmi Udonty skutecznie chronili cywili. Ronan nie zrażony tym wykorzystał moc kamienia, aby zniszczyć flotę Xandaru. Ronan zaczął następnie patrzeć na otaczające jego zniszczenia z satysfakcją. Jakiś czas później Ronan spotkał się ze Strażnikami Galaktyki, którzy pokonali Nebulę oraz Koratha. Ronan został trafiony w klatkę piersiową, doszło do małej eksplozji, którą Ronan przeżył. Wykorzystał swój młot, aby rzucić Strażnikami. Drax próbował ponownie z nim walczyć, ale Ronan go szybko chwycił za gardło i zaczął go dusić. Ronan zaczął szydzić z martwej rodziny Draxa, twierdząc, że przypomniał sobie jakie to ich krzyki było żałosne. Nim Ronan zabił Draxa, Rocket wleciał w Dark Astera swoim myśliwcem, uderzając mocno Ronana oraz powodując awarię statku, co spowodowało jego upadek. Na Xandarze Dark Aster uderzył o powierzchnię Xandaru, zaraz po tym jak Groot poświęcił swoje życie. Ronan jednak przeżył i opuścił spokojnie wrak statku. Rocket próbował zaatakować go z zemście za zabicie przyjaciela, ale został łatwo powstrzymany przez Ronana. Zaczął kpić z żałosnych prób powstrzymania go. Przygotowywał się do uwolnienia mocy kamienia. Jego uwaga jednak została rozproszona przez Star Lorda, to pozwoliło Rocketowi naprawić działa hadronowe, dzięki czemu Drax strzelił w młot Ronana powodując jego rozpad na kawałki. Gdy to nastało, Ronan i Peter Quill rozpaczliwie próbowali złapać kamień. Niestety to Star Lord złapał kamień pierwszy. Po tym jak Quill chwycił kamień, wokół mężczyzn pojawiła się wielka chmura, a moc kamienia zaczęła niszczyć Star Lorda. Wszystkiemu temu przyglądał się Ronan. Śmierć Ronan przyglądał się, jak moc kamienia niszczy Star Lorda. Po chwili był świadkiem, jak resztą Strażników łączy się z Quillem i razem przejmują kontrolę nad kamieniem. Ronan patrzył na to z przerażeniem i zapytał jak udało im się to osiągnąć. Star Lord skierował moc kamienia na Ronana wywołując u niego potworny ból i niszcząc przy tym jego ciało. Wiadomości o śmierci Ronana szybko dotarły do Hali i wywołały wielkie oburzenie wśród mieszkańców Imperium Kree, którzy uznali Strażników Galaktyki jako heretyków i wrogów ludzi Kree. Galeria Strażnicy Galaktyki uhNCPv9.png 2360ca3b754f3b09e85be8566db2dd4b502baf67a221011cdb40a5ace9d0543a.jpg Ronan_the_Accuser.png a1e46513ac44e30fe7322f1973a50ce3--galaxy-movie-movie-costumes.jpg Ronan's_Death.png|Ronan unicestwiony. Ciekawostki *Lee Pace chciał początkowo zagrać Star-Lorda, lecz ta rola przypadła Chrisowi Prattowi. en:Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Strażnicy Galaktyki Kategoria:Marvel Cinematic Universe Kategoria:Marvel Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Fanatycy Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Postacie humorystyczne Kategoria:Czyste Zło